Krypton
by lane2018
Summary: 11 Season of Smallville.  About Lois and her travel in time for Krypton and herresearch for Clark Kent meeting the real general Zod.


_**Smallville - Kansas - Sete anos antes...**_

Lois chegou diante da Fortaleza da solidão e tinha em mãos a chave que a traria para ali. Olhou em volta e suspirou longamente como se tivesse criando coragem para algo. -

- Senhor El? Jor-El? - Chamou ela receosa.

- "Lois Lane companheira de meu filho o que faz aqui?"

- Eu sei que o senhor já ajudou Clark uma vez a voltar no tempo e... quero que faça isso por mim agora!

- "O tempo e o espaço não podem ser mudados!"

- Pro inferno o tempo e o espaço! - Retrucou furiosa - Preciso evitar uma injustiça! Por favor... Jor-El... Tess Mercer salvou a todos nós, salvou seu filho de Zod na Zona Fantasma, o ajudou a mudar o destino de Lex Luthor, ela faz parte de nós e Clark está se sentindo tão culpado... Me corta o coração vê -lo assim! Combinei que esperaria por ele, mas não podia...

- " Eu lhe ajudarei no que me pede porque sei que seu coração é puro e verdadeiro Lois Lane!"

- Vai me ajudar? - Lois perguntou surpresa.

- " Quando chegar o momento entenderá porque estou lhe ajudando! Mas lembre-se, você tomou esta escolha e não poder voltar atrás!

- Não voltarei, apenas faça!

- "Antes vou lhe dar algo que precisar !" - E a envolveu com um feixe de luz brilhante a fazendo levitar.

Lo arregalou os olhos ao ser ver levitar no ar.

- Eu... eu tenho... estou com...po...?

- "Você está pronta pra cumprir seu desejo!"

E o feixe de luz rompeu a fortaleza tomando conta do local.

**Abertura.**

**Tom Welling Erica Durance Michael Rosenbaum Michael McKean Aaron Ashmore Keri Lynn Pratt and Annette O'Toole.**

**Guest Starring:**  
><strong>Allison Mack Justin Hartley Cassidy Freeman Callum Blue.<strong>

_**Daily Planet - Manhã - Sete anos depois.**_

Lois estava sentada a sua mesa com uma enorme xícara de café olhando para a tela em branco do seu computador pensando em como começaria a matéria do sumiço do Superman, o que também implicava no sumiço de Clark Kent, mas ela dava graças a Deus de ter a ajuda de Tess Mercer para encobrir isso. Fazia-se quase um ano e nenhuma notícia fora dada, nenhum paradeiro, nenhuma pista. Mas a vida continuava e ela precisava se manter forte para reencontrá-lo um dia demorasse ou tempo que demorasse!

" - Senhorita Lane! - Falou Jimmy puxando Lois pelo braço. - É o Superman!

- Olha lá no céu! - Gritou um outro repórter

Lois olhou pra cima ajeitando os óculos e sorriu.

- Superman!

Ele foi voando raso e adentrou a janela do Daily Planet pousando ao chão.

- Ouvi dizer que procurava por mim senhorita Lane! Então, estou aqui para lhe dar sua exclusiva!

Ela sorriu toda boba e se voltou a Olsen.

- Jimmy fotografa! Fotografaaaaaaaaaaaaa Jimmy! - Mandou Lois com entusiasmo pegando seu gravador pigarreando... "

- Ta com bloqueio criativo Lane? - Soou a voz de Tess as costas dela tirando-lhe de suas memórias.

Lo franziu a testa e entortou a boca voltando sua cadeira para trás a sua chefe.

- Não é muito fácil inventar uma mentira sobre o sumiço do Superman, quem boa em mentir aqui você e não eu! - Retrucou Lois com irônia meio que sorrindo.

- Uau! Lois Lane acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje! - Retrucou Tess de volta com sarcasmo também. - Não minta! - Aconselhou ela. - Apenas diga a verdade!

- E você bateu com a cabeça não Tess? - Perguntou Lois se levantando e pegando a xícara de café dela. - Dizer a verdade implica em revelar que o Superman foi embora porque brigou com uma cívil no dia do casamento dele?

- Clark não foi embora por esse motivo! Ele apenas viu voc beijar o...

- Se você terminar essa frase eu viro essa xícara de café no seu Georgio Armani! - Falou Lois servindo-se de café .

- Qual Lane? Beijar o Zod não é tão ruim assim! - Falou a chefe sentando-se a mesa e encarando os olhos castanhos furiosos de Lois. - To dizendo por experiência própria!

- Eu espero que pelo menos comigo ele se empenhe em continuar apenas me arremessado numa cabine telefônica e não quase me queimar viva! Mas você parecer ser boa nessas coisas porque até teu irmão tentou te matar! - Olhou-a de canto e saiu andando deixando a xícara sob a mesa. - E para o seu governo era um mutante e não o Zod. - E pegando sua pasta ao lado da mesa, foi saindo.

Tess a olhou desgostosa e se levantou a chamando.

- Lane, aonde vai?

- Estou me dando folga Tess! E meu chefe é o Perry, passar bem! - Falou Lois entrando no elevador e ele se fechou em seguida.

Lois encostou na porta do elevador e fechou os olhos. Seu casamento perfeito com Clark havia sido arru nado por Zod, se ela tivesse uma Kriptonita verde naquela hora, ela mesma tinha-a enfiado goela abaixo do homem obviamente se ele fosse o Zod e não um desses super freaks que surgiam em sua vida, causavam uma bagunça e acabavam mortos com um tiro na cara. Suspirou e uma lágrima escapou por seus olhos. A moça a limpou e respirou fundo e a porta se abriu. Lo saiu por ela e abriu sua pasta para pegar suas chaves.

- Merda, eu peguei a pasta da megera! - Retrucou achando um pequeno artefato dentro dela. Um Orbe. O mesmo usado por Tess Mercer para trazer os Kandorianos a Terra. O mesmo onde veio o general Zod. - Whata... - Uma luz ofuscou seus olhos tanto que fez até ter de fechá -los antes que a cegasse.

Lois olhou a sua volta. Estava num lugar que nunca havia visto, e o céu estava alaranjado? Alaranjado com dois sóis e pessoas corriam pra lá e pra cá! Lois se levantou rapidamente tentando entender. Aquilo seria o que? Um tipo de guerra? Poderia ser, ou fosse o mais completo caos. Se fosse há algum tempo atrás ela diria que fora abduzida, mas não naquela situação! Olhou para suas mãos, tinha nelas o pequeno orbe. Arregalou os olhos e o guardou no bolso do casaco.

- Você , onde está sua identifica o? - Perguntou um homem se aproximando da jornalista.

- Identificação? Talvez eu tenha... perdido a minha? - E foi se afastando pra trás.

- Ela não pertence ao exercito do general Zod! É só uma intrusa! - Anunciou uma mulher as costas de Lois.

- Quem? - Perguntou Lois atônita se voltando a mulher. - Mas que merda de lugar esse? Eu estava no elevador do Daily Planet e agora...

- Vamos levar a intrusa até o general!

O homem se aproxima de Lois que se afasta pra trás de novo.

- Ninguém me toca! E eu não vou ver general nenhum! Será que vocês não entenderam ainda que...

O soldado segura o braço de Lois, seguido de sua companheira.

- Qual é ? Vocês seguem ele por essa merda de plaquinha? - Retrucou Lois olhando a identificação no pescoço da mulher.

- Cale a boca intrusa! - A mulher lhe deu segurou com mais for a pelo braço.

- Eu ao menos posso saber que porcaria de lugar é esse e o que eu to fazendo aqui?

- Sem mais perguntas! - Falou o rapaz levando Lois arrastada a força até uma fortaleza de cristais, um pouco maior do que a de Jor-El no ártico onde já tinha estado.

- Whatahell! - Falou ela olhando de cima abaixo. - Esse lugar igual ao...

- General Zod! - Anunciou a mulher saindo a correr soltando Lois.

Lo olhou imediatamente na direção em que ela corria e viu Zod caído ao chão, baleado.

A recruta se ajoelhou diante dele levando os dedos ao seu pescoço a fim de tentar sentir qualquer pulsação.

- Ainda está vivo, mas ele está ... está sangrando! Foi baleado... - Falou ela olhando ao rapaz a sua frente - ... ele está ...

- Eirin! - Repreendeu o homem. - Fique com a intrusa, vou buscar ajuda!

- Ah mais que lindo e até você voltar, seu general sangrou até a morte! - Retrucou Lois.

- Não é da sua conta! Quem me garante que não teve nada a ver com isso intrusa?

- Ora me solte seu imbecil! Eu posso ter tido alguns problemas com ele antigamente, mas matá-lo isso vai além das minhas expectativas e prioridades... ahhhhhhhh vá se catar! - Lois soltou-se dele tirando o casaco que usava e correndo na direção de Zod se agachando colocando-o contra o ferimento a fim de pressioná-lo. Se tinha uma pessoa que podia tirá-la daquele inferno, era ele então, ela deveria se esforçar pra salvá-lo da morte. - Você , vá buscar açucar! - Mandou olhando a moça diante dela.

A mulher a olhou confusa.

- Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Esqueci de que não estou mais na Terra de qualquer jeito, algo que pare o sangramento!

- Terra? - Perguntou a garota curiosa.

- Você não pode tocá -lo! - Falou o jovem rapaz.

- Não era você que a buscar ajuda pro general aqui? - Perguntou Lo com sarcasmo - O tempo ta correndo, tic tac tic tac! Mexa-se! Ou será que quer ser acusado de assassinato, porque no mundo em que eu vivo a corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco!

E o rapaz sem ouvir nada mais saiu dali a passos largos atrás de qualquer ajuda possível.

- E quanto a você garota eu quero lençóis limpos, toalhas, tudo o que puder me arrumar, uma vasilha com água, agulha, linha e um bisturi.

- Bisturi? - Retrucou ela a Lois.

Lo revirou os olhos.

- Algum objeto cortante! Eu vou retirar essa bala de dentro dele!

- Não sei se posso confiar em você!

- Olha, eu realmente to perdendo a pouca paciência que me resta garota! - Bufou Lois - Seu general ta morrendo e eu to dizendo que posso fazer alguma coisa, eu preciso desenhar ou VAI RESOLVER COLABORAR? - Perguntou Lois aumentando o tom.

A garota arregalou os olhos assustada e saiu em desespero dali.

- Lá vamos nós outra vez! Sabe, eu estou tendo uma espécie de Dejavu! E como sempre comigo salvando seu traseiro não mesmo Zod! - Perguntou Lois com ironia olhando-o enquanto continuava a pressionar o ferimento com o casaco. - E escuta bem, não ouse morrer nas minhas mãos, ouviu seu desgraçado! - Retrucou ela olhando-o ainda inconciente no chão.

_**Watchtower manhã.**_

- Eu achei que voc ficaria o dia todo pelo Daily! - Respondeu Chloe vendo Tess Mercer chegando.

- E eu achei que encontraria a cabeça dura da sua prima por aqui! Ela saiu esbaforida de lá e levou minha pasta com ela e eu preciso de alguns... papéis!

Chloe se inclinou na cadeira debruçando-se na mesa encarando os olhos esverdeados de Tess.

- Não precisa não! Você precisa do Orbe que trouxe Zod e os Kandorianos de volta a Terra!

- Não sei do que você está falando! - Respondeu Tess dando de ombros.

- Qual é Tess? Acha mesmo que pode me fazer de idiota? - E se levantou da cadeira. - O que está tramando dessa vez? Zod queimá-la uma vez não foi suficiente? Acha mesmo que ele voltaria uma segunda? Não era ele! Era só um desses mutantes que gostam de fingir serem pessoas que não são e ele beijou a Lois apenas porque estava obcecado por ela e assim podendo captar suas memórias em alguma parte delas, o Zod encontravasse lá e ele achou que talvez ela pudesse ter algum interesse o que relativamente ridículo! Mas em fim... - E suspirou profundamente.

- Não era pra mim que tinha que ta dizendo isso e sim ao Clark que sumiu no dia de seu casamento sem nem deixar rastros! - Respondeu de volta.

- Eu acho melhor voc rezar pra Lois não ter aberto aquela sua maleta porque... - E foi se aproximando de Tess até chegar perto da mesma se inclinando em sua direção na mesa - ... se você colocar a minha prima em alguma roubada Mercer, eu juro por Deus, acabo com você! - Falou Chloe em tom ameaçativo saindo do recinto em seguida.

Tess a olhou sair num tom apreensivo e preocupado.

_**Algum lugar londe da Terra - Noite.**_

Lois tinha em mãos uma adaga, a única coisa decente que a tal garota pôde lhe arranjar para arrancar a bala de dentro de Zod. Ela havia acabado de introduzi-la no corte do homem inclinada sobre ele esforçando-se para tirar a maldita bala de lá .  
>A recruta olhava preocupada. Era notório que Zod podia até ser bastante querido por ali. Mas pensava Lois, se realmente soubessem de tudo que ele havia cometido, haveria a mesma comoção?<br>Levou a adaga mais a fundo e no instante que encontrou a bala fez pressão para a mesma pular fora do corte. Ao pegá-la em m os viu-a num tom esverdeado escuro e mostrou a garota.

- Vê ? Bala de Kryptonita verde! A sorte do seu general aqui que ela não tenha sido de raspão ou isso realmente poderia ma... - E não pôde concluir a frase sendo pega no pescoço repentinamente e jogada ao chão por nada mais nada menos do que Zod.

Lo arregalou os olhos assustada para o Kandoriano que estava sobre ela agora e continuava a apertar seu pescoço fazendo-a soltar a bala de Kryptonita das mãos e tentar se livrar de Zod como podia.

- General... General por favor...

- Calada cadete! Como ousou deixar uma intrusa por as mãos em mim?

- General... Esta intrusa salvou sua vida! Veja! - E apontou para a bala que se encontrava alguns centímetros dele.

Zod olhou para onde sua cadete apontava e notando a bala, soltou o pescoço de Lois deixando-a finalmente respirar que começou a tossir e sentou-se o olhando ainda apavorada.

- Se age assim com quem salvou sua vida, mal posso esperar para saber o que vai fazer com a pessoa que atirou em você!

Zod olhou na direção da bala, a pegando pois, de uma maneira estranha aquilo lhe causava uma certa curiosidade.

Lois olhou completamente surpresa.

- Nada? Mesmo? Nem vai se jogar no chão ou...ou... - E se calou ao Zod olhá -la.

O jovem cadete surgiu na porta da fortaleza e ao ver seu líder ficando de pé e aparentemente saudável, ficou alíviado e feliz.

- General!

- O que ele est fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Zod furioso ao homem que surgia ao lado do jovem rapaz.

- Eu achei que poderia precisar de sua ajuda, o senhor foi baleado general e...

- Não preciso da ajuda dele! Tem sorte de eu estar num dos meus melhores dias ou tomaria isso como um insulto de sua parte cadete!

- Ele está num de seus melhores dias? Wow! - Retrucou Lois.

- Zod, o menino só quis ajudar! Ele estava apavorado, me disse que foi baleado! Tem certeza de que está realmente bem meu amigo? - Perguntou-lhe o homem de branco indo em sua direção.

- Já disse, não preciso de sua ajuda!

- Ele ta perfeitamente bem e olha que foi baleado com uma bala de Kryptonita! - Retrucou Lois se levantando.

O homem de branco olhou curioso para a moça e depois voltou-se a Zod.

- Quem ela?

- Como disse, não preciso de sua ajuda Jor-El! E tão pouco lhe devo explicações! Agora retire-se daqui!

Jor-El olhou tristemente e saiu da casa em seguida acompanhado pela cadete de Zod.

- Jor-El! - Retrucou Lois baixinho embasbacada.

- E quanto a intrusa! Leve-a para a prisão cadete!

- O que? - Perguntou Lois mais embasbacada agora pela atitude de Zod.

O garoto tomou o braço de Lois em sua mão.

- Ao que me consta eu acabo de salvar sua vida seu desgraçado!

- Sim e por esse motivo não vai acabar morta! Por hora! - Falou ele se aproximando de Lois e passando a mão em seu rosto. - Agora, tire ela daqui! Eu preciso me reunir com o conselho de Krypton e não tenho tempo para os lamentos dessa mulher!

- Krypton? Whattafuck! - Perguntou Lois a si mesma em choque sendo arrastada pelo garoto porta a fora.

_**Metrópoles, Kansas.**_

Chloe estava em seu carro dirigindo em direção a Smallville para cuidar de Shelby que continuava na fazenda por insistência de Lois que dizia ser o lugar dele e que também permanecera ali na esperança de que Clark pudesse voltar algum dia.  
>Oliver havia ficado com o pequeno Queen em Star City, o menino tinha escola e ele uns afazeres.<br>Talvez Chloe pudesse esperar a prima chegar e conversassem um pouco. Sabia o quanto ela se sentia sozinha desde a partida de Clark.  
>Ouviu o celular e olhou no visor, tratava-se de Oliver Queen.<p>

- Não poderia estar falando no celular sabia? Infração gravíssima, posso acabar com dois pontos na carteira e uma bela multa!

- Nós dois sabemos muito bem que se tem alguém capaz de burlar até mesmo o departamento de trânsito, este alguém você amor! Mas agora vamos falar de coisas sérias! - Respondeu-lhe Oliver do outro lado da linha.

- Hum e o que pode ser sério para Oliver Queen? - Brincou Chloe ao celular parada no sinal. - Espere... aconteceu alguma coisa com o nosso filho?

- Não amor, nosso filho está bem e aqui comigo! Lois combinou de se encontrar comigo para me ajudar a escolher o terno da entrega do Pulitzer dela, mas não apareceu e tem quase três horas já !

Chloe arregalou os olhos e lembrou-se das palavras trocadas com Tess na Watchtower ultrapassou o sinal, mal percebendo quase batendo em um carro no cruzamento.

- Chloe? Chloe está tudo bem? - Perguntou Oliver preocupado com ela do outro lado da linha.

- Me encontre no rancho daqui uma hora Ollie! - E desligou.

- Chloe? Alô ? Querida ? - Chamou ele desligando o celular em seguida. - Filhote papai vai levar você pra passear de avião! - Retrucou Ollie pegando as coisas do menino.

- Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vou voar igual ao Superman! - E riu.

- Vamos lá meu mini heroizinho! - Brincou Ollie pegando-o no colo.

- Mercer, Mercer! Hoje eu acabo com você! E não vai haver Jor-El que me impeça! - Falou a loura a si mesma dando meia volta indo em direção ao retorno da avenida.

_**Prisão de Krypton - Noite.**_

- Eu achei que tinha ouvido ele falar em prisão! Até uma prisão mais apresentável do que essa pocilga! - Sendo arrastada contra a cama e jogada nela - Aieeeeeeeee! A sua mãe não ensinou bons modos? Pelo que vejo, não! - Retrucou vendo-o fechar a porta - Heeeeey! - Indo até a porta - NÃO ME LARGUE AQUI! ABRE ESSA PORTA! HEEEEEEEEEEEEY! - Batendo nela várias vezes - Ótimo! - Retrucou pra si mesma e voltou-se para trás. - Por que eu não me surpreendo? - Perguntou ela vendo alguém nas sombras.

- Porque talvez soubesse que eu estaria aqui? - Soou a voz de Zod se aproximando para a luz.

Ela cruzou os braços e o olhou com sarcasmo.

- Já não se deu por satisfeito por ter quase matado o meu marido por duas vezes? Quer o que de mim dessa vez General?

- Ajoelhe-se! - Mandou Zod olhando-a de cima a baixo pouco dando bola para o que ela dizia.

- Ah claroooooo! Com toda certeza! - Retrucou Lois com mais sarcasmo.

- Eu mandei você se ajoelhar! - Respondeu ele de volta furioso.

- E eu to pouco me lixando para o que você quer ou não! - Respondeu ela a altura.

Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e a colocou contra a parede enquanto fitava seu olhar com certa curiosidade.

- Você me salvou! Enfrenta as minhas ordens! Fala comigo como se já me conhecesse, mas eu nunca a vi na vida intrusa, quem você afinal?

- Está me sufocando! - Respondeu Lois em agônia.

- DIGA! POR QUE ME SALVOU? - E a soltou para que tomasse ar.

- Porque eu tive meus motivos ta legal? Você não é a pessoa mais confiável desse mundo, mas também não merece morrer como um cachorro na sarjeta!

Zod voltou a empurrá-la contra a parede.

- De onde me conhece?

- Se você não sabe como eu posso saber? - Retrucou ela de volta a pergunta o olhando nos olhos.

- Responda as minhas perguntas garota insolente!

- Ou o que? Vai me obrigar ajoelhar a força aos seus pés? Não Zod! Eu nunca vou me submeter a suas ordens, ouviu? Nunca! - Pronunciou Lois com gosto encarando o olhar frio e destemperado de Zod. - Você pode me matar! Pode me torturar, mas eu nunca...escute bem, nunca seguirei você!

Este levou a mão a nuca de Lois e a apertou com força aproximando-se dela a encarando com o olhar também puxando-a pra si colando seu corpo ao dela capturando aos lábios iniciando assim um beijo invadindo a boca de Lo com a sua língua e colando-a mais a si a prensando contra a parede com mais força.

Lois tentou resistir socando-lhe várias e várias vezes o torso dando-se por vencida depois de alguns segundos acabando por retribuir-lhe ao beijo com o mesmo calor e a mesma emoção transmitida pelo Kandoriano deixando que sua língua brincasse com a dele enlançando-se em volta do pescoço do mesmo colando-se mais ao corpo dele que agora parava o beijo aos poucos terminando-o numa leve mordidinha nos lábios.

Ela permanecia de olhos fechados se perguntando se havia mesmo feito aquilo e o pior,se estava ficando louca porque talvez tivesse gostado!

- Eu não quero que se ajoelhar diante de mim! - Sussurrou-lhe Zod ao ouvido.

Lois abriu os olhos deu uma risadinha cinica.

- Ah não? E por quê ? - E encarou o olhar de Zod.

Os olhos azuis dele encararam os castanhos de Lois até que este tornou a beijá-la com a mesma urgência e violência da primeira vez com a pequena diferença de que agora Lo não lhe era indiferente nem um pouco. Suas mãos por baixo da blusa da moça encontraram o quente corpo da intrusa diante dele e as mãos dela os botões do uniforme do general já os abrindo um a um.

Zod puxou-a para si e dando meia volta e se "jogou" na cama com a mulher tirando sua blusa a deixando com um sutiã preto levando seus lábios ao pescoço da jornalista que havia se desvencilhado também de sua camisa com a ajuda de Zod olhando-o nos olhos por alguns segundos e voltando a beijá-lo segundos depois.

_**Rancho Kent - Entardecer.**_

Oliver estava destraído brincando com o filho que corria com Shelby pra cima e pra baixo da fazenda enquanto a senhora Kent preparava-lhes um lanche quando ouviu um carro parar bruscamente diante do rancho e indo avistá-lo viu Chloe saindo do carro e indo ao lado do passageiro abrindo a porta puxando Tess pelo braço furiosamente.

- Mercer? - Indagou Oliver olhando a ruiva diante de si sendo praticamente quase que arrastada pelo braço por Chloe.

- Eu acho que ela pode nos dar as respostas que estamos procurando como por exemplo pra onde o maldito orbe dela levou a Lois? Não mesmo Mercer?

A senhora Kent por sua vez apareceu na soleira da porta acompanhada do pequeno Ollie que sorriu e correu abra ando Mercer inocentemente.

- Tia Merceeeeeeeeer! - Apertou ao abraço recebendo-o de volta pela ruiva.

- O que se passa? - Perguntou a sra Kent olhando a todos.

Oliver olhou diretamente a Tess e Deus sabia como ele estava furioso. Esta desviou seu olhar ainda abraçada ao menino Queen para a direção de Chloe que continuava a olhá-la da mesma forma,impiedosa e obstinada.

_**Krypton - Noite.**_

Corpos unidos como um só . Mãos anciosas percorrendo-os pouco a pouco. Beijos e carícias ousadas trocadas.  
>Olhares trocados. Praticamente uma química que jamais Lois imaginou existir entre aqueles dois corpos e por fim existia. Corpos ao descanso agora. Um ao lado do outro. Mais olhares sendo trocados e alguns segundos de silêncio.<br>Zod observava Lois tentando saber o que se passava na mente daquela completa estranha com quem dividia a cama e Lois indagando-se se aquele teria sido mesmo seu desejo, e se por um acaso ela só conseguia se atrair por homens com um status Quo complicado. Talvez quisesse saber o que se passava na mente dele, ou não! Talvez quisesse permanecer calada como estava buscando respostas sobre o que acabara de acontecer a si mesma por mas, não as encontrando. Talvez começava-se a se culpar porque lembrara de Clark. Uma confusão de pensamentos passando por sua mente, mas nenhuma solução pra eles.

- Não agiu como quem tivesse acabado de ter uma atração por alguém! - Falou Zod cortando o silêncio por fim.

- O que? - Perguntou ela sendo despertada de seus pensamentos por aquele comentário.

Zod nada disse, apenas se levantou, sentando-se a cama colocando sua camisa e sua calça.

- Aonde vai? - Perguntou Lois curiosa sentando-se a cama também.

- Voc está num lugar que aparentemente não conhece, com pessoas que nunca viu, presa numa cela, acabou de ser forçada a dormir com um general e está preocupada em saber aonde vou? - Riu num tom de ironia. - No seu lugar minha querida, estaria mais preocupado em sair daqui ainda mais com esse lindo anel que exibe em seu dedo direito!

Lois olhou para o anel e depois o tirou se calando por alguns segundos.

- Disse alguma coisa indevida? - Provocou o general.

- Pode ser tudo isso a que tenha dito, exceto pela parte de que fui obrigada a dormir com você ! Não, eu não fui! Eu quis isso tanto quanto você !E estou assustada comigo mesma por essa escolha, mas não me arrependo dela! - E se calou de novo.

- Se entregou a mim com tanta convicção e tanto prazer o que me leva a crer que nunca fui um completo estranho pra você ! Mas disse não se arrepender? Observei bem a forma com a qual olhou para o anel que estava em seu dedo...

- Isso lhe diz respeito por acaso? - Perguntou e mais nada respondeu se calando.

- De fato, não faz! Embora acredite que realmente me conheça, não era aqui nesta cama que gostaria de estar! Estou certo, Lois? - Perguntou ele voltando-se a ela.

- Como sabe o meu...

- Seu nome? - Perguntou. - Achei um curioso artefato com algo escrito, o que me faz crer ser seu nome! - Referindo-se ao crachá de Lois no Daily.

- Um crachá ! E sim meu nome Lois!

- Hum! - Falou ele ainda a encarando. - Eu encontrei ele no bolso de seu ensaguentado casaco juntamente com isso! - E tirou o pequeno orbe do bolso de sua camisa mostrando a ela.

Lo arregalou os olhos perplexa. Que atitude mais estúpida de usar seu casaco para estancar o sangue dele, agora estava realmente ferrada por conta disso.

- Nunca vi isso em toda na minha vida! - Mentiu ela tentando se safar.

- Não? - Perguntou em tom de ironia. - Pois, eu já e pela segunda vez! Eu poderia jurar que você tivesse roubado isso se eu mesmo não tivesse enviado o verdadeiro fora da órbita de Krypton! O curioso que ele realmente chegou em algum lugar e posso dizer que como o encontrei com você, no lugar em que reside aposto!

- Tanto faz? - Perguntou ela dando de ombros lhe dando as costas.

- Faz idéia do que continha nele antes de ser aberto? - Perguntou encarando-a mesmo estando de costas.

- Não! Quer me contar sobre isso? - E voltou-se a ele cinicamente.

Ele se jogou em cima dela de rompante a segurando pelos braços olhando em seu rosto.

- Não acha que vou acreditar que não sabia que continham os DNAS de meus soldados, de Jor-El e o meu, acha?

- Faça como quiser! Pouco me importa sua opinião!

Ele apertou aos pulsos de Lois com mais força ainda a olhando nos olhos.

- Durona! - Sorriu ele com malícia. - Vamos tentar de novo! Onde foram parar essas pessoas? Onde EU FUI PARAR? - Aumentou o tom.

- Bancar o general linha dura comigo não vai ajudar em nada! - Respondeu Lois com toda calma possível - Meu pai general também e nunca me dobrou! - E esboçou um sorriso nos lábios.

- Certo! - Falou ele sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido apertando seu corpo contra o dela - Então vamos com calma afinal, eu tenho o dia todo pra isso! - Respondeu ele ainda aos sussurros.

- Oh! - Exclamou ela sem mais nada dizer.

- Lois, Lois! Você já me conheceu não foi? Seria a única explicação racional para as suas atitudes! Já me conheceu e se sentiu atraída por mim não foi? E sei que enquanto ouve essas palavras está se perguntando se eu vou deixá-la ir! Mas não! Não irei até me dizer o que quero saber e só aí então, liberto você e quem sabe te ajudo ir pra casa! É o que quer não ?

- Tão simples! - Falou ela. - Você foi para a Terra tentou dominá-la e chutaram seu traseiro! Não há mistério nenhum nisso! - Provocou ela de volta.

Zod levou uma de suas mãos ao pescoço de Lois, mas foi descendo-a percorrendo a lateral do corpo da jovem.

- Gosta quando toco você não é mesmo Lois? Eu sei que gosta, seu corpo todo treme a cada toque meu!

Lois decidiu que não diria nada a respeito, apenas continuou a olhá-lo.

- Não importa o que eu fiz no lugar que chama de Terra! Se fracassei, quem sabe terei uma nova chance não é mesmo? - Perguntou-lhe baixinho ao ouvido.

- Aí com você , não comigo! - Respondeu ela de volta sorrindo de lado com cinismo.

- Se arrume! Partir para sua vida dentro de uma hora! E talvez quando cruzar comigo onde vive, me agrade a adequadamente porque vou pedir ajuda de alguém do qual desejaria nunca ter que dever favor algum, mas como ele tem um pedente comigo, estaremos quites! - E se levantou de cima dela.

- E se eu n o quiser ir?

- Voc vai querer! Nada melhor do que nossa casa!

- Me lembrou O Mágico de Oz. Mas não consigo te imaginar de trancinhas, sapatinhos vermelhinhos e com um cachorrinho chamado Totó desejando voltar para o Kansas! - Retrucou risonha.

Zod a olhou sério.

- Não estou brincando!

- Não tenho nada mais importante ali!

- Tem certeza que não? - Indagou ele apenas observando suas atitudes.

- E então, vai me contar quem baleou você ? - Desconversou ela.

- Isso também é irrelevante, ele já foi mandado para a zona fantasma e ficará por lá eternamente!

- Eu ainda tenho curiosidade mesmo assim! Salvei sua vida esqueceu?

- Está bem, devido ao que compartilhamos minutos atrás, lhe darei sua resposta! Um dos meus soldados, é eu fui traído! Mas ele já aprendeu que não pode brincar com o general Zod! Mas não se preocupe, com você será diferente! - E caminhou em direç]ao a Lois a puxando pra si roçando seus lábios nos dela levando a mão a sua nuca.

Lois fechou os olhos como por instinto.

Zod sorriu maquiavélico ao notar a influência que tinha sobre a garota ao passo que deslizava sua mão direita pelo corpo da jovem.

- Está tremendo, minha querida? - Perguntou ele baixinho ao ouvido dela.

- Por que faz isso?

- Fazer o que?

- Por que brinca com meus sentimentos?

- Me responda você ! - Dando leves beijos na nuca dela e a soltando. - Tem uma hora! - Disse saindo em seguida fechando a porta.

Lois arregalou os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para o objeto brilhante na cama, seu anel de compromisso e suspirou. Estar ali lhe lembrava mais Clark do que qualquer outro lugar do mundo e agora ela se sentia pior ainda com que acontecera minutos atrás!

_**Rancho Kent - Noite.**_

Martha Kent havia colocado o pequeno Ollie para dormir enquanto Mercer prestava conta aos demais na sala do rancho. O pequeno pôde ouvir o murmurinho, mas estava mais distraído ouvindo a história que Martha lhe contava sobre o Superman.

- Vamos lá Mercer, não teste a minha paciência! Pra onde você mandou a Lois? - Perguntou Oliver seriamente encarando-a nos olhos.

- Não sei do que você está falando, Oliver!

- Não sabe? Ah você não sabe? - Sacando uma arma da sua cintura e apontando na testa dela. - Que tal AGORA MERCER? REAVIVEI UM POUCO A SUA MEMÓRIA? - Gritou Ollie olhando-a com raiva.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos completamente atordoada pela reação de Oliver.

- Me dê um motivo para não puxar este gatilho!

- Você ainda a ama! - Indagou Chloe adentrando a sala do rancho - E além do mais, matar Tess Mercer não vai resolver nossos problemas agora! Receio que ela realmente não faça idéia do que fez e eu tenho uma solução melhor pra isso!

E ao lado dela surgiu Kara Kent.

- Kara! - Perguntou Ollie.

Kara usou sua super velocidade e tirou a arma das mãos dele.

- Já temos o Clark e a Lois desaparecidos Oliver, não precisamos ter de dar sumiço na Tess e de você na prisão! - E arremessou a arma pela janela céu acima.

Tess encarou Kara e depois a Chloe.

- Kara está aqui porque é a unica capaz de explicar onde está a Lois!

- Lois está em Krypton! - Falou Kara com aparente calma.

- Desculpe-me aonde? - Perguntou Tess estupefata.

- Aonde mais achou que ela estaria? Seu orbizinho trouxe o dna da linhagem Kryptoniana óbvio que ele foi o responsável pelo sumi o da Lois, ela só pode ter ido pro lugar da onde ele veio o que nos deixa num certo pânico já que nao foi exatamente nessa poca que Zod destruiu Krypton? - Perguntou Kara com sarcasmo total.

Oliver arregalou os olhos olhando para Tess.

- Parabéns Mercy até quando não se empenha você consegue fazer alguma coisa errada! - E saiu andando.

- Oliver volte aqui! Isso não é hora pra criancisse! - Retrucou Chloe ralhando com ele.

Oliver deu meia volta e ficou ao lado de Kara.

- Nós precisamos tirar a Lois de lá antes que seja tarde demais e eu acho que sei quem pode nos ajudar, mas por via das dúvidas vamos ficar de olho nela! - Falou Kara apontando para Tess.

- Pode deixar, eu cuido dela! - Falou Ollie pegando Mercer pelo braço.

- Então, vamos! - Falou Chloe já indo na frente.

- Aonde vão? - Perguntou a sra Kent descendo as escadas vendo Kara. - Kara, oi querida!

- Oi tia Martha! - E a abraçou rapidamente. - Não se preocupe, vamos achar o Clark e a Lois, eu prometo!

- Eu sei que sim! - E sorriu suavemente vendo-os sair pouco a pouco do local.

_**Krypton - Noite. - Casa dos El.**_

- Eu fiquei bastante surpreso quando Lara me disse ser você , Zod! - Falou Jor-El recebendo o antigo amigo.

- E eu jurei nunca mais estar na sua presença, mas sou obrigado a admitir que preciso de sua ajuda! - Falou ele contrariado.

- Tem a ver com a jovem que estava em sua casa hoje?

- Sim, tem! Ela não é daqui! Preciso que a mande pro lar dela! E nem pense em me negar isso Jor-El porque você ainda me deve um favor!

- Eu farei o que me pede, Zod! Não se preocupe! Eu sei o quanto está sendo dificil para ti me pedir isso e deixá-la ir significa deixar Zora ir também! Eu notei a semelhança de ambas, amigo!

- Nunca mais pronuncie esse nome diante de mim! E você não é mais meu amigo! Não! Nem faz idéia do que tive que fazer pra estar aqui!

- Passou por cima de seu orgulho e tudo isso por uma bela mulher? Dru Zod se eu não te conhecesse, diria que está apaixonado por está ... intrusa como você mesmo diz!

- Não seja ridículo! Eu apenas sei retribuir a lealdade das pessoas! Ela me salvou! E agora irá pra casa pelo que fez!

- Está certo! Está certo! Avise a moça que voltará ao seu lar em menos de uma hora!

- Obrigado! - E saiu dali na maior calma possível.

_**Fortaleza da Solidão - Noite.**_

- Esse lugar me da arrepios, da ultima vez que estive aqui...

- Zod te queimou viva? - Perguntou Chloe com sarcasmo - Sim, sim já sabemos disso Mercer!

Tess deu uma olhadinha cínica a Chloe.

- Minha presença te irrita tanto assim? Ciúmes do Oliver? - Provocou a ruiva.

Chloe fez menção de falar alguma coisa no instante em que Kara mandou as duas se calarem.

- Já chega! Estamos aqui pra salvar a Lois e não numa competição absurda de quem vai ficar com um milionário...

- Bilionário! - Retrucou Oliver.

Kara lhe olhou furiosa.

- Foquem-se no que realmente importa aqui! - Ralhou ela se aproximando dos cristais - Jor-El aqui Kara Zor-El, eu preciso de sua ajuda! Lois, a esposa de seu filho desapareceu e receamos que tenha ido para Krypton através do orbe criado por você! Precisamos saber como tirá-la de lá!

E nenhuma resposta lhe foi dada.

- Acho que ele não está acordado! - Retrucou Tess com sarcasmo olhando para Kara.

- Jor-El eu falo sério! Preciso de sua ajuda!

- Não vou ajudar a mulher que quase tirou Kal-El de seu caminho! - Soou a voz dele por toda fortaleza.

- Ah! Olha aqui, ela a minha prima e a mulher que seu filho ama então, trate de fazer alguma coisa, agora! - Mandou Chloe furiosa.

Um raio corta o local e Chloe afasta pra trás assustada.

- Ser dura com ele não vai adiantar, acredite em mim! - Falou Kara a Chloe voltando-se ao cristal - Jor-El, Kal-El não se desviou de seu caminho... Ele apenas está começando a cumpri-lo, por favor, nos ajude!

- Não são bem vindos aqui!

- Você não pode nos virar as costas assim! - Oliver o enfrentava furioso.

A fortaleza toda começou a tremer.

- Você acabou de zangá-lo! - Falou Chloe olhando de lado.

- Eu? Esse cara que um tirano que pouco liga para os sentimentos dos outros e depois ainda dizem que só o Zod quem era cruel?

- Não pronuncie esse nome em minha casa e eu não vou ajudar a mulher que se deitou com ele no passado! - Soou a voz imperativa de Jor-El com fúria fazendo alguns cristais desmoronarem tremendo tudo os jogando um pra cada lado da fortaleza..

- ÓTIMO OLIVER, AGORA VAMOS TODOS MORRER POR CAUSA DE SUA ESTUPIDEZ! ESPERO QUE ESTEJA REALMENTE SATISFEITO! - Gritou Mercer sendo jogada ao lado de Oliver contra uma das paredes.

- KARA FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! - Pediu Chloe caída no chão.

- JOR-EL SE CONTINUAR COM ISSO E NÂO QUISER NOS AJUDAR EU JURO QUE DESTRUO SUA LINDA FORTALEZINHA E NUNCA MAIS TER SINAL DE KAL-EL EM TODA SUA VIDA! - Ameaçou Kara Kent ficando com os olhos vermelhos como fogo.

O tremor cessou repentinamente e ela olhou para o lado pra Chloe dando um sorrisinho vitorioso.

_**Krypton - Casa de Zod - Noite.**_

- Você parte em poucos minutos! - Anunciou o general andando ao lado de Lois em direção ao salão principal.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

- Como ? - Perguntou ele parando a frente dela.

- Se pensa que vai me descartar assim está muito enganado! Não sou uma dessas ao qual deve estar acostumado!

Zod a pegou pelo braço e a encostou contra a parede.

- Não me dê ordens! Não sabe com quem está lidando Zora!

- Ah pode apostar que eu sei! Eu lido com um general autoritário, cruel que matou brutalmente a esposa grávida, queimou viva a parceira e me jogou contra uma cabine telefônica no instante que descobri seu segredo! É com esse tipo que estou lidando! - E se tocou de como ele havia lhe chamado - Zora?

Zod por algum momento aparentou estar abalado com aquelas palavras, mas levou suas duas m ãos ao pescoço de Lois.

- Então, eu poderia fazer o mesmo, não poderia? - Desconversando a pergunta dela.

- Não, você não vai! - Lois o encarou com o olhar.

- Mas, você não tem medo não é? Mesmo com as coisas que diz que eu tenha feito, principalmente com você , foi capaz de se deitar comigo! No fundo... - Levou a boca ao ouvido dela - ... Você está no lado das sombras, como eu! E eu aposto que se tivesse a chance de se vingar da pessoa que a levou pra esse caminho o faria sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes!

- Não faz id ia do que aconteceu comigo! Então, cale a boca!

- Eu faço sim meu amor! - Sussurrou - Algum idiota partiu seu lindo coração! E pra se vingar dele você dormiu comigo porque no mínimo ele deveria me odiar!

Lois mal pensou e logo virou a mão na direção do rosto de Zod que a segurou com força pelo pulso.

- Você não contava com o fato de que apenas fez isso porque eu quis que fizesse! Não sou seu principe encantado Lois Lane! Estou longe disso! Você foi algo que eu quis e que eu tive e teria quantas vezes mais eu quisesse! Bastava estalar os dedos pra você! Mas eu espero que mesmo depois dessa minha confissão poderemos ser... amigos? Quem sabe?

- Maldito! - Disse ela olhando com ódio cuspindo-lhe na cara.

- Ou não! O que uma pena! - Respondeu irônicamente limpando o rosto.

- Você não capaz de amar ninguém nesta vida não ? - Perguntou ela enquanto o olhava.

Zod nada disse e saiu a puxando pelo braço em direção ao salão.

- Eu odeio você! - Esbravejou ela tentando soltá-lo. - E caso eu te encontre de novo, guarde minhas palavras Zod, vou acabar com você!

- Hora de ir pra casa Lane! - E a jogou na direção do portal que quase ofuscou os olhos de Zod mas se fechou segundos depois. Zod abriu os olhos e olhou para a direção do artefato que havia criado o tal portal e levado Lois pra casa. Olhou depois na direção e Jor-El e saiu andando sem dizer-lhe ao menos uma sequer palavra. Zod podia ser cruel tinha de admitir, mas crueldade maior foi a que fizera segundos atrás ao mentir a intrusa sobre seus sentimentos.

_**Fortaleza da Solidão - Noite.**_

Um raio rompeu o céu da fortaleza, Kara logo pensou que pudesse ser artimanha de Jor-El vingando-se pelo que ela ameaçara fazer mais o grito que Chloe dera mudou totalmente sua idéia.

- LOISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!- Gritou a loura correndo na direção da prima que encontravasse caída ao chão da fortaleza completamente nua.

Oliver arregalou os olhos.

- Os Kryptonianos não usam roupas não? - Perguntou Tess com sarcasmo. - Toda vez que algum deles chega de lá, vem como veio ao mundo!

- Obrigada Jor-El! - Agradeceu Kara emocionada.

- Não fui o respons vel por isso! - Anunciou a voz sumindo tempos depois.

- Como sempre ele muito bem educado! - Retrucou Kara que olhou surpresa para Lo no chão.

- O que... O que aconteceu? - Lois resolveu fazer o g nero "estou perdida" para não ter que dar explica o alguma. Seria estranho dizer o que havia feito em Krypton. Dormir com Zod? Certamente ela seria internada num maniconio ou odiada pelo resto da vida o que seria muito pior.

- Lois você pegou a maleta da megera aí sem querer e achou o orbe dela! Pra onde você foi? - Perguntou Chloe a prima segurando sua mão.

- Eu... eu não sei! - E olhou com ar de confusão. - Não me lembro...Eu...

- Tudo bem! Está em casa agora! - Falou Ollie sorridente.

- Pelo amor de Deus ela deve estar morrendo de frio neste lugar! - Mercer tirou seu sobretudo e se agachou colocando-o em volta de Lois. - Bem vinda de volta Lane!

- O... Obrigada! - Foi tudo que disse fechando os olhos aos poucos. Só queria conseguir esquecer o que havia passado, Gostaria de esquecer sinceramente as palavras de Zod. Nada podia ter lhe magoado mais nem mesmo o sumi o de Clark kent.

_**Krypton - Noite**_

- O que ainda faz aqui Jor-El? - Perguntou Zod o vendo parado ao salão.

- Estou me perguntando, como pode ter deixado aquela moça ir embora com tanto ódio e rancor de você!

- O piedoso Jor-El! - Exclamou Zod sem a menor emoção. - Foi o melhor a se fazer! Ela nunca pertenceu a este lugar!

- Ela tem a mesma marca dela Zod! - Anunciou Jor-El se aproximando do amigo.

- O que? - Perguntou Zod olhando-o surpreso.

- Abaixo das costas, a marca da casa dos El!

- Impossível, ela era apenas uma intrusa! Não nasceu neste lugar!

- Sim, não nasceu! - Respondeu Jor-El pacientemente.

- Não entendo...

- Talvez seja uma outra moça destinada a viver a vida que sua esposa perdeu!

- Não diga absurdos Jor-El! - Respondeu-lhe Zod abruptamente. - Se já acabou, pode se retirar! Tenho muitos afazeres! - E lhe deu as costas.

Jor-El olhou com pena para o amigo e retirou-se do local.

Zod sentou-se sua poltrona e olhou chocado para o objeto brilhante que tinha em mãos, um anel. A unica lembrança que a intrusa havia lhe deixado. E se esta, estivesse mesmo destinada a seguir os passos perdidos por sua esposa? Ele nunca mais o saberia pois, havia mandado embora aquela que talvez fosse a unica capaz de fazê-lo amar novamente, Zora-El Zod, sua primeira esposa e também irmã de Jor-El.

_**Hospital Central de Metrópoles - Noite.**_

Lois havia entrado numa espécie de estado catatônico depois de sua volta de Krypton e nenhum deles sabia como agir para com aquilo.  
>Emil havia descoberto uma toxina não humana, talvez de caráter kryptoniano correndo por suas veias e o que não se sabia era como ela havia adiquirido tal substância.<br>A unica a se fazer foi levá-la ao hospital central quando os três banhos frios seguidos não abaixavam sua febre de quase quarenta graus e sim aparentavam aumentá-la ainda mais...

Chloe estava sentada com um copo de café ao lado de Oliver. Estava exausta, mas não queria e nem podia dormir, era Lois quem estava ali, sua prima, sua companheira. E ela a queria de volta fosse como fosse.  
>E depois de Kara ter usado seu sangue para ajudar Lois e em nada ter adiantado, o pânico tinha aumentado dentro dela.<p>

Tess por sua vez tinha Emil a segurar-lhe a mão, estava tão aflita quanto Chloe e se culpava também. O orbe era dela, ela meteu Lois naquela encrenca e nem ao menos sabia como tirá-la dela.

Emil envolve-lhe num abraço a fim de confortá-la e olhou Oliver que já fazia o mesmo com Chloe.

- Quarto, 311 Código azul, código azul! - Falou uma das enfermeiras do centro médico enquanto corria pelos corredores.

- É o quarto da... - Começou Olliver Queen.

- Lois! - Concluiu Chloe correndo em desespero. - Lois! LOISSSSSSS! - Gritou vendo-a se debatendo a cama.

Tess arregalou os olhos e soltou-se de Emil saindo correndo atrás.

- Srta Sullivan não pode entrar! - Barrou-lhe o médico.

- Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer seu desgraçado! E se preocupe em fazer alguma coisa, AGORA!

- Doutor, sou Lutessa...

- Sei quem a senhora, mas não posso deixá-las entrar!

- Olha aqui...

- Srta Sullivan - Enfatizou o homem - Sua prima foi exposta a uma bactéria completamente desconhecida que não consegue ser combatida de forma alguma! A srta quer que eu a ajude, então... me deixe fazer o meu trabalho!

- Vem amor! - Falou Ollie a puxando pra si lhe abraçando.

- Não podem deixar ela morrer Oliver... Não podem!

- Tudo minha culpa! Ele se arriscou pra me salvar e eu...

Emil correu até Tess e a abraçou.

- Vamos encontrar o Clark e ele vai ajudá-la Tess! A liga toda ta trabalhando nisso! Dinah avisou aos outros!

- Doutor a pressão dela ta caindo! Estamos perdendo ela! - Avisou a enfermeira.

- Oh meu Deus não! - Começou a repetir Chloe várias vezes em desespero ouvindo os aparelhos apitarem em seguida. -  
>- Parada cardiaca!<p>

Tess apertou-se em Emil olhando para os médicos.

- Desfribilador agora! - Mandou o médico puxando a mesinha com o aparelho.

- Façam alguma coisa! Façam alguma coisa! - Implorava Chloe já num choro convulsivo.

- Carga cem, se afastem, claro! - Aplicando eletro choques em Lois sem obter resultado.

- Meu Deus! - Exclamou Tess levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Carga duzentos, afastem, claro! - Tornando a aplicar o choque.

- Vamos lá Lois! Vamos! - Torcia Oliver baixinho.

- Trezentos, se afastem! - Aplicando mais uma vez sem ter o menor resultado parando e olhando pra Chloe lá fora e depois novamente pra Lois. - Nós a perdemos! Hora da...

Emil olhou abismado ao passo que Tess escondeu seu rosto nos braços dele.

- O QUE? - Gritou Chloe entrando e pegando ele pela gola da camisa - Como assim nós a perdemos? SEU DESGRAÇADO FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

- Eu fiz tudo que foi possível srta Sullivan, sinto muito!

- Faça o impossível então! - Mandou Tess.

- Vocês não entendem que...

- A traga de volta! AGORAAAAAAAAA! - Gritou Chloe em desespero.

- Srta Sullivan! - E segurou-lhe nos braços com for a meio que a chacolhando. - Olhe pra mim! Olhe pra mim! Eu sinto muito, mas não há mais nada que possa ser feito! Ela se foi!

Chloe arregalou os olhos e Ollie a puxou para seus braços.

- Me solta! ME SOLTAAAAAAA! N OOOOOOOOOOOO! LOISSSSSSSSSSSSS! - Correu ela até a prima a abraçando na cama. - VOLTA! VOLTAAAAAAAAAA! NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oliver olhava a cena com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tess olhou para Oliver e depois Emil deixando o local em seguida.

Emil suspirou longamente e saiu logo atrás da ruiva.

- Chloe venha comigo! - Oliver tentava puxá-la a todo custo.

- Não! NÃOOOOOOOOOO! - Se debatendo - Lois! Minha priminha! Ollie... a minha priminha ela... ela... ta morta?

Oliver fez que sim com a cabe a olhando atordoado.

- Maldito Clark! A culpa foi dele! Foi dele!

- Chloe isso não cul...

- MALDITO CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARKKKKKKKKKKKK! - Gritou ela em total agônia deitando-se no peito de Lois chorando convulsivamente.

Mansão Luthor - Noite. - Sala de Estar.

" Usando a visão de raio x Lois viu Lex escondendo ao punhal e usou a supervelocidade tirando-lhe de sua mão quando abraçou Tess ficando diante deles.

- Lois Lane, quanto tempo não lhe vejo! - Retrucou Lex com ironia sorrindo se soltando de Tess a olhando com surpesa.

- Lex Luthor ou poderia dizer, judas? - Retrucou de volta olhando Mercer.

- Lois o que está havendo aqui? - Perguntou Mercer perdida olhando para os lados -

Lois mostrou o punhal que Lex usaria para matá-la e quebrou-lhe em pedacinhos com a super força.

- Como voc...? - Lex olhou completamente surpreso.

- Eu tenho pessoas que se importam Lex e não sou daqui!

- Lex você...?

- Ia te matar? - Perguntou Lois ironica. - Imagineeeeeee eu nem fui no seu funeral! Mas se te constar, morreu como uma heroína porque conseguiu seu propósito!

- Propósito? - Perguntou Lex confuso.

Tess arregalou os olhos e depois se aproximou do irmão tocando-lhe o rosto.

- Sinto muito que acabe assim, maninho!

- Assim como? - Perguntou ele tocando o rosto.

- Adeus Lex!

- O que isso? - Perguntou ele notando uma substância pastosa nos dedos.

- A sua salvação! Uma química sintética cedida pelo Summer Holt, a mesma que usaram em você uma vez para perder a memória, mas só que com grau mais elevado!

- Eu vou esquecer do que? Quando?

- Nos próximos 30 segundos esquecerá de tudo daqui pra trás!

- Tudo?

- Cada memória, cada passo, você ser um novo Luthor!

E Lex olhou para a irmã num estado quase catatônico.

Lois respirou fundo e caminhou até Tess.

- Vou ficar com ele Lois, vai precisar de mim! - Sorriu a ruiva - Mas obrigada por me ajudar!

- Jor-El merece mais os créditos do que eu! Te vejo daqui sete anos, Tess! - E usou a super velocidade sumindo dali.

Lex olhou a irmã como senão a conhecesse, afinal, não sabia quem era mesmo.

- Quem você ? Que lugar esse? Quem... sou eu?

- Você Lex Luthor, dono deste lugar Luthorcorp! E eu sou sua Lutessa e vou levá-lo pra casa meu irmão! - E estendeu-lhe a mão. - Vamos querido?

E Lex segurou sua mão completamente perdido, mas seguindo com a ruiva... "

- Tess? - Chamava-lhe Emil atrás de si ao sofá. - Querida? Vamos pra cama? Tess?

Tess piscou algumas vezes e se voltou a Emil limpando o rosto.

- Ela se arriscou tanto por mim e o que eu lhe dei em troca? Eu sou um monstro! - Falou Mercer se calando abaixando ao rosto.

- Não, Lutessa! - Emil respondeu sériamente se sentando diante dela e segurando suas mãos. - Você não foi a culpada pelo que aconteceu! E ao que me consta não é nenhum monstro também! Você...

Tess levantou o olhar para o cientista.

- ... Você é ...a mulher mais incrível que eu conheço e eu sou muito feliz por compartilhar estes sete anos ao seu lado! Não importa o que digam, não importa o que tenha feito, não importa quem você tenha sido um dia, Tess! Você é tudo que eu preciso! A mulher que eu escolhi pra passar o resto dos meus dias... Isso vai soar piegas eu sei mas...

Lutessa imediatamente inclinou-se para os braços do cientista beijando-o levando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele que sorriu retribuindo-lhe ao beijo acariciando-lhe a nuca.

- Eu já vou logo avisando que sou uma péssima dona de casa, e se fosse você não pensava em se casar comigo! - Entortou a boca.

- Não preciso de um pedaço de papel e duas argolinhas para me dizer que estou com você porque pra mim eu sempre estive em todos esses anos!

Ela sorriu e levou a mão direita a face dele.

- Eu gostaria de ter ouvido isso numa situação menos triste!

- Justamente! Eu estou dizendo isso agora porque quero que saiba que estou com você! Não está sozinha Tess! Nunca mais estará!

Tess o olhou emocionada e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Emil que ficou a envolveu em seus braços fazendo-lhe cafuné em sua cabeça.

Ele a conhecia bem e sabia o quanto era difícil a Mercer demonstrar sentimentos. Mas também sabia que naquele momento era o homem mais sortudo do mundo porque a tinha nos braços e quem sabe finalmente ela pudesse confiar mais nele e expressar suas verdadeiras emoções sem medo daqui pra frente?

Era algo que tinha de ser esperar e ele com toda certeza, teria toda calma do mundo esperando o momento que Tess estivesse pronta para isso.

_**Smallville - Necrotério - Noite.**_

- Ela era tão gostosa! Da pra acreditar que Lois Lane ta morta cara? E onde tava o Superman que não fez nada pra salvá-la? - Perguntava Ted O'Donnell olhando o corpo de Lois que jazia na cama gelada do local ao seu companheiro que se encontrava as sombras de costas a ele. - Você não é do tipo que fala muito né?

O rapaz nada respondeu apenas permaneceu calado colocando suas luvas.

- Bom, vou buscar um café e rosquinhas! Trago pra você também companheiro?

Ele continuou calado.

- Ta ta cara, já entendi! Nada de papo né? Bom... Só não comece sem mim! Eu sempre sonhei em ver Lois Lane pelada, não desse jeito, mas fazer o que, não? - E riu-se saindo andando.

Antes que pudesse atingir a porta foi agarrado pelo companheiro por trás que quebrou-lhe o pesco o e jogou seu corpo longe.

- A humanidade e sua falta de...fé! - Retrucou o estranho ainda nas sombras andando em direção ao corpo de Lois já com uma seringa em mãos com um liquido denso e espesso nela num tom vermelho vivo. - Nada do que se diga os fazem acreditar! Talvez um pequeno milagre mude sua perspectiva. - E levou sua m ã esquerda a de Lois passando-a e subindo-a pelo pulso, braço, chegando ao rosto lhe acariciando. - Ainda vai me agradecer por isso! - Olhou a seringa na outra mão e colocou a agulha no braço dela - Não é sua hora ainda! Não vai morrer hoje Lois Lane! Porque... - Deu uma longa pausa injetando-lhe o líquido. - Eu não quero que isso aconteça! - E selinhou-lhe os lábios tirando a seringa e a olhando se afastando para as sombras.

E... Lois abriu os olhos bruscamente buscando ao ar desesperadamente sentando-se na maca gelada. Olhou em sua volta. Estava num necrotério? Algo havia acontecido com ela era óbvio. Mas ela estava morta? Ou esteve? Milhões de coisas passavam por sua mente naquele instante. Krypton? O sumiço de Clark. O que era real e o que era fantasia? O que realmente havia acontecido com ela? Sentiu algo encomodando-lhe na mão esquerda e então, a abriu arregalando os olhos ao ver uma pequena plaquinha nela com um símbolo em uma correntinha prateada. Continuou olhando pra ela completamente surpresa, embasbacada até.

Nas sombras do recinto o homem observava a cena atentamente a sorrir maliciosamente e só aí usou sua supervelocidade deixando o local.

- Zod! - Exclamou ela olhando fixamente ao objeto em mãos segurando-o a altura de seu rosto.

_**Star City - Noite.**_

Oliver estava deitado na cama com o pequeno Queen que já havia adormecido há algum tempinho quando Chloe entrou igual um vendaval no quarto.

- Chloe você vai acordar no...

- Está viva! - Respondeu ela eufórica de volta ao marido sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- O que? Quem... - Perguntou Oliver confuso.

- Lois! Ela está viva!

Continua...


End file.
